Please Stay
by Arava Shieru
Summary: The shattered  memories start to pile up into one. Masamune always misses his everlasting rivalry, and the end they will meet each other. Summary sucks, RnR please!


This is my second story in English. And still, sorry if there's typo or the grammar sucks.

****I learn a lot from RenaKazama's stories, thanks for ya' neechan :

Right, hope you enjoy it XD

* * *

><p><strong>Please Stay<strong>

**A SenBasa fanfiction**

* * *

><p>It all started that day.<p>

A pair of brown eyes and soft smile of yours—you stopped my time.

I wondered why my heart beat so fast even faster than I know it so.

You stepped forward as your hair waving at me—further till you lost from my sight.

I called your name, I wanted you to hear and come back to see me.

However it's nothing more than a word of waste.

I just bit my lips and held my tears—showed you no joke.

Even the slightest cloud painted on the sky can't describe.

I want to meet you, Yukimura.

And let me release the burning sense I've ever had for the rest of my life.

Sanada Yukimura, can you remember me? Can you remember those memories?

When we laughed together—enjoyed the sunset every twilight—

And also how you cried on my arms—they are unforgettable.

There were no tears every time, almost nothing I should worry about.

It because the one I wanted was on my hand—it is you.

You embellish every second I pass—leaving every dark feeling I have.

They would lost with you by my side—so please don't go.

That was all I can feel before God split us.

I never thought it was the last sun set I can enjoy with you. I never thought it was the last tea I will share with you—

I never thought it was the last time I can see you.

"_We will meet here, so come back when you finished them,"_

"_After we gain this victory, let us enjoy some tea and dangos!"_

"You lie, bastard," it was so dark and tranquil—almost no voice I can hear except mine and the wind which blew hard—tried to carry out my loneliness.

Between thousands filthy bodies without their pure souls—

And those brittle swords lied without their masters.

One spear stabbed within the mud—and the smelly blood.

It was yours.

"Sanada, why you—How dare you lie on the ground aside of waiting me?"

There was no answer.

I can see your face, covered with the red.

You looked over the darken sky without any light on your eyes—hopeless.

There was no fear within my soul—but one.

Losing you.

"Oi, stop it already, would ya'?"

I clenched my fist as my tears start to slump.

It hurts.

I felt a transparent blade soaked into my chest—

And cut me apart.

It hurts like hell.

"You never change, always make me petrify with your acts,"

Tried to breath between mourn—I cried.

It was so uneasy.

"SANADAAA!"

I roared—sadly—to call you back to this mortal world.

But again, there was no answer.

This feeling tried to rip me into pieces and throw me to the sea—to let the world know.

That it was the second time since then—

I lost myself.

* * *

><p>"Masamune-dono?"<p>

"Hnn…"

"Masamune-dono, wake up,"

"What…?"

"Hey, stop dreaming. Come on,"

No, I'm not dreaming.

I widened my eyes as my soul completely inside my body.

The fading memories, just as if it is never exist.

The truth is—

They come just before my eyes.

"Sanada Yukimura?" I ask with such a shaky voice.

I'm in shock.

You nod innocently and ask me a why.

I'm just feeling how idiot you are—or naive?

Without hesitation—my hands move by themselves—

Pulling you into my arms.

I never want to know why—

Or how—

As long as I can see a glimpse of your shadow—

And hear your soothing voice stuck in my ears.

With a smile on your lips and sweet-scented aroma—

I miss them all.

"Masamune-dono, _doushite—?"_

"Shut up,"

The unbearable feeling has come again in my chest.

Soaring mercilessly—that I feel hurt.

But calming—what a troublesome feeling.

"I can see you again, Sanada—Oh yes, I can,"

You remain silent as if you don't know anything.

Words burst out from my mouth—more—never care about your awkward acts.

Let us sink in the pool of our world—ours.

The shattered memories flow over the time—leaving traces of our life.

And finally we are here, with those memories.

With tears of joy—

Let me recall the past—

And hoping you to be here, stay with me.

Please, stay until the death comes once again.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Thanks for reading!_

_I cherish every word you read,_

_And I always remember ever review you leave :3_

_Thanks ^_^_


End file.
